Everytime We Touch
by animeangel665
Summary: oneshot SumomoxKotoko Can persocoms love each other...even if it's against their programming


-1**YAY! I'm writing a Chobits fanfic. Dedicated to one of my favorite pairings Sumomo and Kotoko. I think they make such a cute couple and there just aren't enough story's about them. This is sort of a songfic because I'm listening to Everytime We Touch by Cascada but I'm not going to put down the lyrics because I find that kind of annoying. This will a one-shot unless enough people like it. Then I'll think about putting more chapters. Ok be fore I can start I need to do something very important called the….**

**Disclaimer: ****I Do NOT repeat NOT own Chobits. I wish I did but I don't. Now that that's over I can start the story. **

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Everytime we touch I get this feeling and Everytime we kiss I swear I can fly" _

_Cascada_

Kotoko stared exasperatedly at Sumomo and her excersise routine she was doing. How could such a little persocom get a human and another persocom to do thing for it. That was one of the things she liked about the pink haired girl. She knew how to get things done even if she was a little crazy.

"C'mon Kotoko! You have to do it too!" Sumomo called to her. Kotoko held her head. She was still annoying at times. Sumomo gave her a worried look but continued her routine for Hideki and Chii. After they had both gone to work Sumomo walked over to Kotoko.

"Is something wrong Kotoko? Why didn't you do the stretches today?"

"Because I didn't want to that's why" Kotoko said with more meaness then she had intended. Sumomo didn't seem to notice because she stod up and blew her whistle.

"Well you have to do it now or else you'll become lazy!"

"No I won't. I'm a persocom and will only become lazy if that's what I'm programmed to do! Don't you get Sumomo! We only do what we are programmed to do! Now leave me alone!" Kotoko yelled. Sumomo stared at her with watery eyes.

"But…but…Kotoko…I really like you. Don't make me leave."Sumomo said sadly.

"Just don't talk to me then!"

Sumomo sat down and stared at Kotoko, who was doing research, until Hideki and Chii came home.

"Sumomo, whats wrong?" Hideki asked the pink-haired persocom.

"You love Chii right?"

"We-well yeah." he stammered, blushing.

"Even if she's a persocom?"

"Of course."

"And Chii loves you even if she is a persocom?"

"Yes."

A knock came at the door and Shimbo walked in.

"Hey there Motosuwa!" he said smiling.

"Hey. How have you been?"

"Well we just found out that Takako is pregnant!"

"Really? That's great!"

"Hideki…what's pregnant?" Chii asked innocently.

"It's…umm…well it's when a woman carries a child in her stomach for nine months and then it comes out." he tried to explain, scratching his head.

Shinbo was trying not to laugh at hideki's explanation when he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down he saw Sumomo with a whitle in her mouth.

"Yes Sumomo?" he asked and the whistle screeched.

"Time for wakey wakey excersises!" she said smiling.

"Sumomo it's night time. It's almost time to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup…are you okay Sumomo?"

"I don't know."

"Let me give you a check-up." he said and pulled out her cord to plug into the t.v.

Her specs came up on the screen. Shinbo saw something strange. Under problems were the words 'broken heart'. Hideki saw the confused look on his friends face.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I'll be going now. Just wanted to tell you the good news and to see how all your persocoms were." he said and started to walk out the door."See you later!" and the door slammed.

"Ok it's time to go to bed." Hideki said with a yawn.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Kotoko layed awake in the bed Chii had made her. Sumomo was asleep in an identical bed a few feet away. She couldn't understand why he had yelled and someone she cared about. Ofcourse her master had programmed her to tell the truth. She could hear Sumomo mutter something in her sleep.

"_I'm sorry Sumomo. I can't help myself. I yell at you and I'm always hurting your feeling. I just can't…help it. I love you…I love you…whay can't I just tell you that I love you so much."_

Sumomo woke up when she heard crying. When she saw only still figures around she chalked it up to imagination and tried to go back to sleep. That's when she heard Kotoko's voice.

"Sumomo…Sumomo. Are you awake?"

"uh-huh."

"Theres something I want to tell you. I know you hate me but I need to tell you before I crash…Sumomo…I .. I love you!" she aid squeezing her eyes shut. She was glad she wasn't sleeping next to Sumomo so she couldn't see her favorite pink loving persocom laugh at her. She felt a body move next to hers. Turning around she saw a smiling Sumomo. She hugged the violet haired girl and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Kotoko." she said. Kotoko felt herself blush.

"Thank you Sumomo.Thank you for falling in love with me." she whispered and fell asleep in Sumomos loving arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Hideki woke up to see the two little persocoms sleeping in each others arms.

"I'm glad that they could find their happines…just like Chii and I did. I'll have to tell Shinbo." he said softly.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_Everytime we touch I feel the static and Everytime we kiss I reach sky"_

_Cascada_

**Ok So heres my pretty one-shot. Sorry if Kotoko is a little ooc. I've had this idea for a while but I didn't know how to put it in words. Like I said this is my favorite pairing so I decided to give them their long overdue credit. In case you're wondering Takako and Shinbo's baby is a boy named Sei…just came up with the name. ok I'm done rambling. Until my next fan fiction…Ja ne**

**animeangel665**

"**_Sparkling angel I believe, you were my savior in my time of need."_**

_**Angels by Within Temptation**_


End file.
